Bicentennial Of The Gas Giant
Bicentennial Of The Gas Giant 'is the 16th Season Two episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies and the 36th overall. Plot It's Jupiter Town's Bicentennial, so Mr Rainbow hosts a party and everyone's invited. Episode (The episode starts off with a graphic of a male and female partying, with children in the backround.) *'Lolipop Pops '(reading the story aloud): "And so, the Gooms family decide to reset their anniversary and they never want the fun to ever end." *'''Choco Cream: "Ha! They should've called them, the party family!" *'Blueberry Jam' (entering the room): "Hey guys, there's decorations hanging about in the castle halls and outside the castle." *'Sugar Pie': "Choco, did you do that?" *'Choco Cream': "Do what? Is there a party coming up?" (Cinnamon and Vanilla peeked into the halls to gaze at the decorations.) *'Vanilla Cake': "Everything's so fancy looking!" *'Cinnamon Buns': "I know! Just look at these party streamers! Look at the walls!" (Mr Rainbow, Mrs Galaxy, Chandelee, and Chondoller entered the room.) *'Mr Rainbow': "That's right, everyone." *'Chandelee': "We had the scorpion castle advisors put up our nicest decorations." *'Lolipop Pops': "Why?" *'Chondoller': "Don't you know what today is?" *'Lolipop Pops': "Oh! It's the Jupiter Town Bicentennial." *'Sugar Pie': "A bicentennial?" *'Mrs Galaxy': "That's right, Sugar Pie. Jupiter Town's 100th anniversary." *'Mr Rainbow': "Yes. So, in honor of our town's bicentennial, tonight will be the town's masquerade party, and you're all invited." *'Choco Cream': "WOOHOO!!!" *'Blueberry Jam': "Who else is coming?" *'Chondoller': "Why, nearly half of the town, of course." *'Vanilla Cake': "Yes! This is gonna be an awesome party!" *'Chandelee': "Yeah! Really awesome!" *'Choco Cream': "It's going to be the best night EVER!" (The scene was night time. Citizens of Jupiter Town arrived at the castle. The halls were almost full. Most were hanging around in the dining room.) *'Vanilla Cake': "Well, this is some party, right?" *'Blue Alicorn': 'Yep, I'm glad I came." *'Pink Pegasus': "But, why is Red Unicorn up on the ceiling?" *'Blueberry Jam': "Shouldn't he be down here mingling with the guests?" *'Chandelee': "Well, maybe he just doesn't want to get in people's way. He tends to be a little clumsy." *'Blue Alicorn': "Well...Red can ''be a bit clumsy. But, sometimes he can be so excited, he'll look as if he lost his balance." *'Pink Pegasus': "Blue Ali! Stop being so insulting to your brother!" *'Chondoller': "Oh, well, I heard Scales is going to be here!" *'Vanilla Cake': "Scales? Why was Scales invited? I thought he was sent to jail a while ago." *'Blueberry Jam': "He's over by the buffet." (We cut to Scales at the table buffet.) *'Scales': "...Hmm...Pie, lasagna, and...chicken pot pie? What did I forget?" (''looks around the table) "Oh, cookies!" (He takes a few cookies, as Mrs Galaxy comes by.) *'Mrs Galaxy': "Scales? What are you doing with all those cookies?" *'Scales': "Oh, uh...I was just gonna give them to the kids." *'Mrs Galaxy': "Oh, forgive me. I mistaken you for stealing them. You know, some people may not be up to no good if they steal from a buffet table." *'Scales': "True. People are always asking me what the hay is up with society?" *'Mrs Galaxy': "Oh well, enjoy the party, Scales." (As she left the scene, Scales continued to snatch more cookies until there were none left. We cut to Choco and Loli talking.) *'Choco Cream': "So, all I did was tough it up and ignore eveything my hallucinations said. But, all they could tell me is to forget myself as a party CandyCake guppy." *'Lolipop Pops': "I knew about that." *'Sugar Pie': "Me too." *'Mr Rainbow': "Choco. Lolipop. Sugar. Have any of you seen Cinnamon Buns?" *'Sugar Pie': "I think she's outside." *'Mr Rainbow': "Outside? Why would she be outside?" (Mr Rainbow goes out to the balcony, where Cinnamon is seeing the sights of Jupiter Town.) *'Mr Rainbow': "Cinnamon Buns. Why are you outside? Don't you love to have fun? It is ''a party, after all." *'Cinnamon Buns': "Well, I just came outside to see the sights of the town." *'Mr Rainbow': "That's very nice, but be sure you come back inside before the party's over." (He goes back inside, and Cinnamon still stays on the balcony. We cut to Red Unicorn hanging upside down on the ceiling.) *'Red Unicorn': "Later...or soon..." (Vanilla, Blue Ali, and Blueberry watched in concern.) *'Sunflower': "Do you kids know what is up with Red Unicorn?" *'Blueberry Jam': "We're not sure...He was just hanging upside down on the ceiling." *'Vanilla Cake': "He looks like he's plotting something..." *'Blue Alicorn': "Or...he's just not the party type..." *'Blueberry Jam': "I'll go talk to him." (Blueberry floats up to Red's face.) *'Blueberry Jam': "Hey." *'Red Unicorn': "Rawr!" *'Blueberry Jam': "What?" *'Red Unicorn': "Ahhh!" *'Blueberry Jam': "Huh?" *'Red Unicorn': "Hmm..." *'Blueberry Jam': "What?" *'Red Unicorn': "Ooooh!" *'Blueberry Jam': "What?" *'Red Unicorn': "GAH!!!" (Blueberry floats down with the others.) *'Sunflower': "How did it go?" *'Blueberry Jam': "Not good." *'Mr Rainbow': "Hey, Vanilla. Can you fly down to the store and get a couple of bags of ice? We're all out." *'Vanilla Cake': "Roger that!" (He soars out of scene. Mrs Galaxy goes back to check on the buffet table. No food remains.) *'Mrs Galaxy': "Oh, my! Am I imagining things, or is the buffet table actually food less?" *'Scales': "...Uhh, oh! Ugh, those robbers! They broke in and ate all the food! They even stole the ones they couldn't eat!" *'Mrs Galaxy': "And they took the table cloth as well?" *'Scales': "Yeah! I tried to stop them, but they were too strong for me!" *'Mrs Galaxy': "Well, at least you ''did ''try to stop them. Thanks anyway." (''left the buffet) *'Sir Big Rings': "You know, it's a shame that guy stole all of the food..." *'Mayor Jupiter': "And I didn't even get to go to the buffet..." *'Sweetheart': "Me neither." *'Sir Big Rings': "Same here." (Outside the castle, Cinnamon was parachuting from the air when she crashes onto the castle roof and rolls down into a moat below. She attempts to stagger herself out, drenched and injured. Mrs Galaxy saw this from the balcony.) *'Mrs Galaxy': "Oh no, Cinnamon Buns!" (We cut to the party.) *'Mrs Galaxy': "So, I told Dr Cauliflower that she needs to be sent to the hospital." *'Mr Rainbow': "Hmm...I hope she's okay..." (We heard a hard knock on the door, and Dandelion barges in.) *'Dandelion': "Alright everyone, it's Officer Dandelion. There's word that there's an uninvuted guest here at this party!" *'Scales': "I'm out!" (runs off) *'Dandelion': "Green! Get him!" (Green hops in and runs after Scales, dragging him by the tail.) *'Dandelion': "You're going back to jail, Scales!" *'Green': "Okay everyone, we're taking our criminal back ''to custody. Thank you for cooperating." (Dandelion and Green left, dragging Scales behind.) *'Choco Cream': "I have to admit, I kind of saw that coming." *'Lolipop Pops': "Me too." *'Mr Rainbow': "I'm glad Scales is gone. I don't remember inviting him to this party." *'Choco Cream': "And he must be the one who stole everything from the buffet table." (Vanilla soars back in.) *'Mr Rainbow': "Vanilla! Where were you? And where's the ice?" *'Vanilla Cake': "Okay, I got to the store, and I was about to ask for the ice when Sir Vulture appeared outside the store! Then, he took me to a cemetery, and the Thunder King, Scarecrow, and Grim Reaper were there. We had fun playing around in the fog, and Grim Reaper has this metal thing that lets me talk to zombies." *'Mr Rainbow': "And you really spoke the zombies' language? *'Vanilla Cake': "Yes. Then, Sir Vulture took us inside a sinkhole! We've met a group of aliens from Nepture in there. We were discussing our planet's culture, when I mentioned that we have sweets and candy. So Sir Vulture took us to a candy store in a different town, and I was showing them all kinds of sweets and candy, when we found out that one of the aliens was allergic. Then they told us that in their religion, their beliefs was the opposite of ''our ''beliefs. So, Sir Vulture takes me back to the store, and I came all the way here to tell you!" *'Mr Rainbow': "....But you didn't get the ice?" *'Vanilla Cake': "No, sir." (Mr Rainbow sighs, then he heard a scream.) *'Pink Pegasus': "Ahhhh! Red Uni is on the chandelier!!!" *'Red Unicorn': "How about this to teach you all what I go through is pain?!" (His horn glows, and the castle was suddenly pitch black. Sounds of crashing was heard, because everyone couldn't see through the darkness. The next day, the guppies are floating down the castle halls. However, Cinnamon is not present.) *'Lolipop Pops': "Well, that was some party last night, wasn't it?" *'Choco Cream': "I had fun, until Red Unicorn crashed the party by cutting the electricity." *'Blueberry Jam': "Actually, the new Red Unicorn 'crashed' the party!" *'Choco Cream': "Ha ha! Funny pun!" *'Sugar Pie': "And I even saw a writing on Scarecrow's door." *'Vanilla Cake': "Really?" (The writing on the door, in black marker, read: "Scarecrow's not here! Woo! Woo!") *'Lolipop Pops': "Who wrote that on his door?" *'Choco Cream''': "We may never know..." End of episode.